


The Staff Room

by phoenixyfriend



Series: Blame Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So how's the pediatrics ward?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Staff Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> NohKate doctors au

Kate likes the staff room. It’s not a particularly _nice_ staff room, but it’s got comfy chairs and not-entirely-terrible coffee and a couch and music system, so it’s good enough for her. She flops down on said couch, thankfully empty, and groans, stretching out lengthwise and covering her eyes with one arm.

“Rough afternoon?” A voice asks from somewhere vaguely to her left, deep and accented.

“Not awful,” Kate says after a moment. “But there was a close call during one of the surgeries, and I’m on call for the rest of the night and have a couple more surgeries tomorrow, so no chance of me going home tonight.”

“I see.” Two strong arms pull Kate up from her position, and she makes a half-hearted noise of protest. She relaxes as the hands that pulled her up move to her shoulders, and the person they belong to sits behind her.

“Thanks, Noh.” She mutters, head lolling forward and eyes closing up again. “Though, if you were anyone else, I would’ve hit you out of reflex when you pulled me up.”

“And yet,” He doesn't finish the sentence, and there’s a grin in his voice; she finds it endearing. “Besides, this is only routine. You are one of the few people I can do this for.”

“Mm.” Kate hums. “How’s the pediatrics ward?”

“Loud. Frequently depressing. Occasionally heartwarming. The usual, I’d say.” Noh’s hands move to her neck.

“Just what you signed up for.” Kate jokes, but she knows how much the place and the kids mean to him. “How’s the new resident?”

“Xavin is… decent with children.” Noh’s voice is strained. “We avoid each other for the most part.”

Kate frowns. “Is this like the Teddy thing?”

“This is exactly like the Teddy thing.” Noh confirms. Well, then. At least there haven’t been any fist fights that she’s heard about. That’s better than his first meeting with Teddy.

“I’m sure you’ll warm up to each other eventually.“ She assures him, and ignores the minute stutter of his hands on her back. “That’s what happened with Teddy, right?”

“Right.” Noh mutters, but he doesn’t sound entirely convinced.

Kate rolls her eyes, opening them in the process, and turns around to look her fiance in the eyes. “You’re going to get along fine eventually. Just give it some time, okay.”

Noh makes a small noise and leans forward to press his forehead to hers. “I’ll… try.”

Kate sighs. “Good enough.” She presses a quick kiss to his lips and then turns to lie down against his chest. “Now I’m gonna nap for as long as possible. Wake me up if my buzzer or phone goes off or if you have to leave.”

“Sweet dreams.”

“If I’m asleep long enough to have them, sure.”


End file.
